Washington
Freelancer Washington, informally known as Wash, is a main character in Recovery One and Reconstruction. Washington is part of the Special Operations Recovery Unit, with his call sign being Recovery One. Washington is a Freelancer, assigned to Recovery Command, in order to recover AI's of dead freelancers. Recovery One In his first appearance, he is charged to recover the AI Delta, after Freelancer York is KIA. While recovering Delta, Washington is attacked by an unknown white armored soldier, presumably Wyoming, but not clearly stated. Washington plants an explosive on York's armor and takes Delta, escaping alive from the unknown soldier. Wash is then contacted by Recovery Command and is sent to answer a Priority One Distress Call. Wash Responds, and finds two freelancer twins, North and South. North is KIA, but South was left alive, upon questioning South, Wash discovers that North still had his artificial construct, the Theta AI. Wash is then contacted by Command, and he is ordered to kill South. Wash only pretends to kill her, later saying that he needs her help. He orders Delta to lie about South's death. Wash and South go to a city, where Wash explains the situation to South, that something is hunting the freelancers, something that can't be seen on motion trackers. He describes the hunter's reason for hunting freelancers is to steal their armor enhancements. Wash plans to implant Delta into South for safe keeping. South protests, saying that she isn't rated for Implantation, but has to go through with it, as Wash will not allow Delta in his head after what happened to Wash's own AI Epsilon, which went insane and terminated itself inside Wash's head. Wash and South are attacked by the Mysterious Being that is hunting the freelancers. Delta is quickly implanted into South. This turns out to be a huge mistake, because shortly after South acquires Delta, she betrays Wash and shoots him in the back. South then confronts the Hunter and tricks him into stealing Wash's armor enhancement while she makes her escape with Delta, leaving Wash to die. Washington is last seen lying on the ground motionless with the creature looming over him. His fate is left unknown at the climax of Recovery One. Reconstruction Spoiler alert. The following section contains plot details to Red vs Blue: Reconstruction. It is revealed during the first episode of Reconstruction that Washington was inexplicably spared by the Meta. Washington also reveals that he was able to survive South's betrayal because he had taken York's healing agent. Whether or not he still has York's armor enhancement (or his own) is not stated. Upon offering counsel to Recovery Command on the incident at Outpost 17-B: Valhalla, Washington is ordered to investigate the last known location of the Omega AI; Blood Gulchhttp://rvb.roosterteeth.com/viewEntry.php?id=695. When he arrives, he learns that most of the soldiers have been transferred due to "obsolete bases". Sarge and Sister are the only soldiers left, the latter because she can host parties in Blue base, and the former because of his desire to completely wipe out the Blues. (It should be noted, though, that he doesn't actually do anything to Sister because he doesn't hit girls.) Afterward, Washington learns where Caboose has been transferred to with the help of Lopez (who has somehow had his body rebuilt). When he arrives at Caboose's new base at Outpost 28: Rat's Nest, he learns about Caboose's incredible stupidity the hard way. When he leaves, he narrowly misses the Meta, who was assuming the appearance of a Blue soldier for reasons unknown. Soon afterward, he manages to find Church and persuades him to join him in hunting the Meta. After finding and reactivating Sheila, Washington's suspicions about the Meta are confirmed, but he is interrupted by a distress call from Delta, implying that South has been killed by the Meta. Other *Washington was the first major Red vs Blue character to appear in Reconstruction and the Halo 3 engine. Category:Characters Category:Freelancer References